


Pocztówki

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zmartwychwstając, Sherlock przywozi ze sobą pudełko z pocztówkami. Czy to wystarczy, żeby odzyskać zaufanie Johna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocztówki

Po takim okresie otępienia jedyne co mogło go zaskoczyć to trup siedzący w salonie. Postarał się, musiał mu to przyznać. 

Rzeczony trup został pochowany na londyńskim cmentarzu osiemnaście miesięcy temu i od tego czasu powinien raczej ostygnąć. Tymczasem widmo w ciemnofioletowej koszuli siedzi nieruchomo, wpatrując się w zasypane śniegiem okno i pije herbatę z jego własnej filiżanki, jedynej, jaką posiada.  
Nie tak. Nie teraz. Już nie.

Wysoki mężczyzna odzywa się w tej samej chwili, kiedy John jest niemal pewien, że oszalał.

\- Nie masz w domu cukru. – Mówiąc to, nie odwraca wzroku od okna, jak gdyby płatki śniegu wirujące w powietrzu były najbardziej interesującą rzeczą w całym wszechświecie. Cóż, może i są. Każdy z nich cechuje się niepowtarzalną strukturą, oryginalność nie do podrobienia, dawno zmarły detektyw-konsultant miałby coś o tym do powiedzenia. 

Jedyne, co udaje się powiedzieć Johnowi, to:

\- Ty nie żyjesz. – Uświadamia sobie, że nie może się poruszyć, jakby zamarzł po spacerze, nogi i ręce ma tak samo lodowate i sztywne. Kiepskie ogrzewanie czy szok – nawet jako lekarz nie umie wystawić diagnozy. Na próbę porusza palcami lewej dłoni. W porządku. 

Nic nie jest w porządku.

\- Pogłoski o mojej śmierci… były przesadzone.  
\- Widziałem ciało. Pochowałem cię. Nawet opłakałem, bo nie było nikogo, kto by to zrobił. Odwiedzałem twój grób każdego pieprzonego tygodnia.  
\- Na początku nawet codziennie, o ile dobrze pamiętam.  
Pierwszy siniec na bladym policzku jest jak przebudzenie; skóra Sherlocka jest zaskakująco ciepła, chociaż kiedy jęczy, z jego ust wylatuje obłoczek pary. John nie przestaje – suche, rytmiczne, wyważone uderzenia, kość bije o kość, za każdy koszmar nie będący Afganistanem, za krzyk, za samotność, za gniew i za ból. Wreszcie ma dość; Sherlock opiera się o ścianę obłażącą z farby i wierzchem dłoni rozmazuje krew w kąciku wargi.  
\- Musiałem powiedzieć coś nie tak…  
\- Świetna dedukcja – warczy John, z nową energią rzucając się do przodu. Cios w splot słoneczny, kolejne stęknięcie, genialny detektyw osuwa się na podłogę, wciąż unikając jego wzroku. Gwoli ścisłości, oczy ma zamknięte, dyszy ciężko i John mimo woli powstrzymuje się od dalszych uderzeń, chociaż czy można zabić ducha?

To jeszcze nie koniec, myśli John z wściekłością, chwytając za kołnierz fioletowej koszuli, znajomy materiał rwie się z łatwością, zostając mu w rozedrganych dłoniach. 

\- Chcę, żebyś na mnie popatrzył.  
Cisza. Sherlock uparcie wpatruje się w kąt pokoju, jak dzieciak nie chcący przyznać się do winy.  
\- Spójrz na mnie, słyszysz?! Chcę, żebyś popatrzył mi w oczy i powiedział, że to wszystko – te osiemnaście miesięcy, ta śmierć, ten upadek, że to wszystko było kłamstwem.  
Sherlock przygryza wargę na znak, że usłyszał, ale nie zamierza odpowiadać.  
\- Pieprz się – John wypuszcza Sherlocka z taką siłą, że ciemna głowa uderza w ścianę jeszcze raz. I wychodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

*

Wraca sześć godzin później, dłoń, choć skostniała z zimna, ciągle pulsuje bólem. Wyszedł z wprawy, kiedyś miał więcej siły, myśli bez sensu. Londyn płonie milionem świateł; przysłowiowe miasto, które nigdy nie zasypia. Po tej stronie Tamizy jest ciemno, John tęskni za rozjarzonym piętrem Baker Street, przekręcając klucz w drzwiach. Wchodząc do ciasnej kawalerki wie, że widmo nie odeszło. Błyski przejeżdżających samochodów oświetlają profil Sherlocka; skóra blada jak papier i granatowa od sińców i dwa rozcięcia – jedno w kąciku ust, a drugie na czole. John przeklina dzień, kiedy złożył przysięgę Hipokratesa.

\- Chodź tu – warczy, trzaskając drzwiczkami szafek. Jodyna, ciepła woda, czysty ręcznik. Sherlock zbliża się niepewnie, nieufny jak zbłąkany pies. Wydaje się wyższy, niż go zapamiętał, a pani Hudson załamałaby ręce nad tym, jak wychudł, stara fioletowa koszula wisi na nim, zamiast przylegać ściśle do ciała.  
\- John... – zaczyna Sherlock i krzywi się, kiedy przeciera mu twarz ciepłą wodą.  
\- Zamknij się i stój spokojnie. Potrafisz? – _Jezu, ile tego jest ___, myśli z wyrzutami sumienia, natychmiast tłumiąc je w zalążku. Nie potrafi współczuć. Nie jemu.  
\- John, posłuchaj… - odwraca się w stronę zlewu, kryjąc twarz, nie dość umiejętnie, by tego nie zauważył. Cholera jasna.

_Chyba mu coś złamałem, to niemożliwe, żeby zwykłe stłuczenia wyglądały tak źle._

__\- Przytrzymaj tu – mówi sucho, wręczając mu nasączony ręcznik. – I siadaj. Mamy do pogadania, choć tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, co powiesz.  
\- Jestem ci winien przeprosiny – syczy w końcu Sherlock, jodyna drąży rany. John tłucze swój ulubiony kubek, z impetem ciskając nim o podłogę.  
\- Mam gdzieś twoje przeprosiny. Przepraszaj mnie tysiąc razy, to i tak nic nie zmieni. Osiemnaście miesięcy, Sherlock. Pieprzone osiemnaście miesięcy, które nieprędko zapomnę. Nie wiem, co robiłeś przez ten czas…  
\- Wyjaśnię ci…  
\- …ale na pewno bawiłeś się lepiej, niż ja. Musiałem wznowić terapię.  
\- Wiem.  
Nie pyta skąd.  
\- Znów zacząłem kuleć. Ludzie na ulicach wytykali mnie palcami jako kumpla tego świra, który nakręcał zbrodnie pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, a potem zdecydował się skoczyć z dachu szpitala.  
Sherlock milczy, składając mokry ręcznik i krzywiąc się nieznacznie, John nie wie – z bólu czy z niechęci. Pochyla głowę, ogień w kominku wydobywa z ciemności szopę ciemnych loków i uparcie zaciśnięte usta. Jakaś rezygnacja – dawny Sherlock nigdy się nie poddawał – sprawia, że John chce go przygarnąć do siebie i pocieszyć.  
\- Odezwij się, do cholery.  
\- Chciałem wrócić. Ale nie mogłem. Nie mogłem zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa, więc musiałem odejść – mówi Sherlock po długiej, długiej chwili i John wie, że to najlepsze, co mógł dostać. 


End file.
